medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Konomi Mera
| image = | alias = Chef Merari | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 12 | affiliation = Diet Education Committee | position = Chairwoman | manga debut = Volume 12, Chapter 106 | image gallery = yes }} Konomi Mera (米良 孤呑, Mera Konomi) is a junior of Class 12, and is the co-chairwoman of the Diet Education Committee, along with chairman Kuroudo Iizuka. Personality Mera is more reserved than her partner, showing less emotion. However, she is very passionate about cooking, and believes good food can be produced by anyone who understands the relation between living, eating, and dying. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 106, page 17 Mera seems to be weak at rock-paper-scissors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 129, page 16 Appearance Mera wears the standard women's uniform of Hakoniwa, but foregoes the tie. She also wears a pink apron with the school emblem on it, as well as a light brown bandanna with the same Kanji on it as her partner Iizuka. She has dark brown hair with two bangs framing her face, and has light brown eyes. She carries a giant sheepsfoot-bladed Santoku knife. Ten years later, Mera wears a chef's uniform. History While in junior high, Mera traveled to Italy to train in cooking. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 106, page 11 Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc In the cafeteria, Mera prepares food for a ravenous Medaka Kurokami. She tells Iizuka that this is most likely Medaka's true appetite, as being a glutton while on top would not be proper, and mentions that, on a whim, Medaka decided to stop eating meat while she was president. Mera concludes that while she liked the stoic Medaka, she likes the released Medaka even more. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 6 When Medaka asks Kamome Tsurubami if she can call him her little brother, Mera and Iizuka both think she sounds just like Maguro Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 8 Mera and Iizuka continue cooking while Medaka and Tsurubami talk. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 10 The pair are brutally beaten by Bukiko Udou. After she finishes eating, Udou tosses Mera aside. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 13-14 Mera remains unmoving as Udou confronts Medaka and Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 19 When Medaka declares her wish to be free, Mera smiles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 24 After Udou leaves, Mera and Iizuka are carried off by Medaka and Tsurubami respectively. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 1 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The Student Committee Chairmen await Medaka as a group, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 10-12 Her message to Medaka is the assurance she will not forget her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Mera and Iizuka cook for an Italian restaurant, Mitsuboshi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 9 Abilities Master Chef: Mera is considered a chef among chefs, hence her nickname Chef (超理師, Chourishi). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 106, pages 6-7 Trivia *Mera's alias in Japanese is pronounced Chourishi, which is normally written as 調理師, meaning chef. However, the first kanji is replaced with the word for super, so it would be appropriate to call her Super Chef. Quotes *(To Kuroudo Iizuka) "To live is to eat. To eat is to kill. If someone who understands that is not able to prepare first rate cuisine, I will commit suicide right here." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 106, page 17 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special Category:Committee Chair